


Origins of Voltron

by TinyButDeadly (Sigery97)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Most of this is before series or related to s3 e7, Sentient Voltron Lions, Voltron Lion origin story, backstory?, kinda canon complicant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigery97/pseuds/TinyButDeadly
Summary: My headcanon of what/where the lions came from. I have had this idea since season 1 but season 3, episode 7 help me nail down details.This isn't a story really but more of an essay/summary to give a blanket base when I get around to writing/publishing my stuff with the lions





	Origins of Voltron

**Author's Note:**

> Two quick notes:
> 
> Capitalized Lion is Voltron Lions, lowercase lions is their essence/being unrelated to their mecha bodies.  
> Dimensions and realities are different things and there are multiple (if not infinite) realities in every dimension (ex: Guns of Gamora verse and canon verse are same dimension, different realities.)

The mecha Lions were created by Alfor 10,000+ years ago, but the essence of the lions existed far before that. I believe they are A) from another dimension and B) are basically concentrated quintessence. The closest thing they have to a physical body is the comet, which is more of a connection point to stay grounded in reality. So using the comet in making the Voltron Lions is what bound the lions to the mecha bodies.

Those creatures from the rift in the origin episode, the lions are more similar to those creatures than anything else. The difference is the lions have stabilized themselves. Raw quintessence is volatile and easily corrupted. Depending on how it is utilized, it can do many things.

In most cases, unharnessed quintessence that develops sentience or injected into a sentient being creates a beast of sorts. The beast can be easily corrupted like raw quintessence can be (re: Kova). Even simple exposure can corrupt a mind (re: Honvera). As Alfor said “This prolonged exposure to quintessence has poisoned your minds.”

Though raw quintessence is dangerous which is why Honvera fell ill and why Haggar converts the quintessence into its purple refined form. It’s also addictive as hell, which is why Honvera thinned out and really lost her mind after being removed from her lab. Given time and a lot of therapy, she probably would have returned to mostly normalcy.  
Instead Zarkon and Honvera took a quintessence bath in the rift. Pause here, absorb some quintessence and feel that rush, become the quintessence and you have the lions as they are now. Then to avoid corruption, they bound themselves to each other. This stabilized them and kept them ‘reasonable’.

Back to Zarkon and Honvera; their quintessence bath was interrupted by the corrupt rift creatures attacking them. So they absorbed corrupted quintessence, the other paladin removed them from the rift before they actually became quintessence like the lions did. Even though only part of their bath was corrupted, even a bit of corruption can spread like the plague.  
Jumping back to the lions; They were all ‘human’ (alien actually) at once and from different species (kind of like the original paladins). I’m a little undecided about the exact details of their mortal lives other than Red and Green being close friends for most of it.

I’m also struck with the possibility of the lions having traveled through multiple dimensions before they arrived at the current one. Either their comet body was undiscovered or they had healed the rift before moving on. (Neither of these between the cases with Daibazaal). So things went to hell in this dimension.

Before the rift had been opened, no one (in this dimension) knew quintessence existed let alone how to extract or store it. The rift is how people (mostly alteans) learned to extract quintessence. The rift also freed raw quintessence into the universe, as well as some corrupted quintessence (it’s not very smart but it can follow a signal). It is kind of hard to fight pure energy with guns and lasers. You need a diamond to cut another diamond kind of situation. The lions realized this so they kickstarted Alfor’s Lion project.

*cue the lions mentally banging their heads against the wall as they try to direct the original paladins of how to combat the creatures... Alfor was the easiest to direct even if he didn’t know Red was mostly yelling at him*

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this makes sense in some way, I kept jumping around to try and put it into a logical order of events/details


End file.
